Ministry
The government of the United Kingdom of Bretherland is composed of a number of Ministries which each are headed by a Minister who themselves are part of the cabinet office, which is the primary Ministry specifically for government business. Ministries are specialised government departments responsible for a sector of public administration. Each Ministry is made up of departments that are further tooled towards specific parts within the sector the Ministry is responsible for. Ministers are assigned offices shortly after an election when a government is formed, if a coalition government is formed the assignment of Ministries is normally done by how important the Ministry is in relation to how important a party is. __ToC__ Ministries Currently there are 11 Ministries provided for in the law. A list current Ministries and the title of their Minister is below: *Cabinet Office (CO), Prime Minister *Ministry of Commerce (MoC), Minister for Commerce *Ministry of Culture (MoCu), Minister for Culture *Ministry of Defence (MoD), Minister for Defence *Ministry of Education (MoE), Minister for Education *Ministry of Energy (MoEn), Minister for Energy *Ministry of Finance (MoF), Minister for Finance *Ministry of Foreign Affairs (MoFA), Minister for Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Health (MoH), Minister for Health *Ministry of Justice (MoJ), Minister for Justice *Shadow Cabinet Office (SCO), Leader of the Opposition (not a minister, simply leader of the SCO and therefore not part of the actual government) Cabinet Office The most important of all Ministries, it directly serves the Prime Minister who is almost certainly from the largest party in Parliament. It's duty is simply to serve the governmental needs of the Prime Minister. In more detail it is responsible for the development and implementation of policy and ensuring that all government Ministries are in line with this development and implementation, interaction and relations between the government and the media and communication within the government. Unlike other governments and Parliaments across the world it is the official government department of the Prime Minister. When a coalition government is in government there can be a deputy Prime Minister who is treated like the Prime Minister in matters concerning the Cabinet Office. List of responsibilities: *Defining and delivering government objectives *Implementing political and constitutional reform *Ensuring coherence between Ministries in policy delivering and other operations *Ensuring the civil service is effective and efficient *Ensuring the civil service is capable of delivering government objectives *Consideration of electoral law reforms *Maintaining communication with independent government departments that are concerned with electoral matters Ministry of Commerce Often considered the either the second or third most important Ministry due to its wide and powerful scope within the nation. This Ministry enacts the governments policies concerning agriculture, business, infrastructure, resources and transport. List of responsibilities: *Ensuring business regulations are effective, efficient and properly enforced *Consideration of commercial law reforms *Ensuring the economy of Bretherland is competitive *Ensuring consumers are supported and protected *Ensuring that corporate governance in Brethish business is effective and efficient *Maintaining support for employers and employees to further good industrial relations *Maintainance of a body to give license for export and import *Maintaining communication with regional and local commercially concerned bodies and businesses *Ensuring support for research and innovation *Implementing programs to help develop the skills of the Brethish workforce *Maintaining support for trade *... Ministry of Culture Though occasionally understated as a Ministry amongst the general public, it is normally recognised as fairly important once it's competencies are known. This Ministry enacts the governments policies concerning media in general, creative industries, libraries, museums, tourism and sport. List of responsibilities: * * * Ministry of Defence The Ministry of Defence is considered another highly important Ministry due to its normally consistent role in working with bills that concern criminal law. The Ministry enacts the governments policies concerning the police force, policing, military and national security. List of responsibilities: * * * Ministry of Education List of responsibilities: * * * Ministry of Energy List of responsibilities: * * * Ministry of Finance The original Ministry from which the Prime Ministerial position was formed, this Ministry is in joint second or third in importance. The Ministry enacts the governments policies concerning public finances, the economy and currency. List of responsibilities: * * * Ministry of Foreign Affairs List of responsibilities: * * * Ministry of Health While the services provided by the Ministry of Health are very highly valued by the public, the independence of most of these services means that the Ministry of Health is only considered fairly important by politicians. The Ministry enacts the governments policies concerning care services, health services and medicines. List of responsibilities: * * * Ministry of Justice The Ministry of Justice, despite its clear relation to law in general, is more tailored towards the framework around the law rather than the law itself due to this it is a highly important Ministry. The Ministry enacts the governments policies concerning human rights, civil liberties and the justice system. List of responsibilities: * * * Shadow Cabinet Office This Ministry is occupied by members of the official opposition, which is formed after the official government is, it contains Shadow Ministers (who are not actual Ministers) which includes the Leader of the Opposition who occupies one of the Shadow Minister positions. The Ministry is simply given the goal to provide opposition and critique to the governments policies and ideas. List of Shadow Ministers: *Shadow Minister for Commerce *Shadow Minister for Culture *Shadow Minister for Defence *Shadow Minister for Education *Shadow Minister for Energy *Shadow Minister for Finance *Shadow Minister for Foreign Affairs *Shadow Minister for Health *Shadow Minister for Justice Minister Civil Servants Category:Ministry